


An alternative to smoking

by Lord_Risley



Series: Discovered [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is private....for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An alternative to smoking

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one for the series 'Discovered'. Let me know your comments etc. Enjoy :) I Will rectify any mistakes as I find them so be kind!

"Sherlock you said you'd come out for a drink and that you'd behave" John hissed.  
"You didn't say I had to pretend your 'friends' weren't all blithering idiots" Sherlock hissed back.  
"Sherlock" There was a warning tone in his voice.  
"Fine" Sherlock snapped back. "An hour, then I'm allowed to go. I'll just sit there and smile benignly like a child. I won't talk I'll just nod every now and then so you'll know I haven't died of boredom. Happy?"  
"Yes, If you can manage it" John smiles, looks around and then stretches up to place a gentle kiss on your cheek. "Thank you Sherlock" He turns and walks back into the bar leaving Sherlock to follow.

John and Sherlock had been 'together' for several months. They kept to themselves and although Sherlock would have been happy to acknowledge their relationship publically John was still hesitant. It was not that long since he had been dating women and after spending so long protesting his 'straightness' it was still difficult for him. Sherlock had been surprisingly understanding and patient. It didn't seem to bother him whether or not other people knew about them. He just wanted John to himself and that's what he had. 

When Sherlock returned to the bar he saw John sitting back with his friends at the table. He plastered what he thought was a pleasant, benign smile on his face and went to join them. John looked up as Sherlock and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Sherlock gave him his best fake smile and sipped his drink. John grinned knowing what an effort this was for Sherlock. He didn't have the heart to tell him his fake smile bordered on terrifying. 

The evening dragged on for Sherlock until after exactly hour his phone rang. "Oh look my brothers calling me. I wonder why that is" He declared loudly earning him some strange looks from Johns friends. He picked up the phone. "What! Your gastric band surgery has complications! I'll be there right now." John choked on his beer when he heard this and had to fake a coughing fit to cover the laughing. He couldn't look at Sherlock or he knew he wouldn't be able to fight the laughter. "John, I've got to go. I'll let you know how Mycroft is. Don't let me ruin this fabulous evening. You stay. Sorry everyone, I've got to go, sibling gastric crisis" John snorts loudly and tried to cover it with fake coughing again. "Ok you go. I'll just see you out."

Sherlock stalks from the bar with John following behind after telling his friend he's just going to check Sherlock is alright after the shock. 

Sherlock is leant casually against the wall when John comes out. He's just lighting a cigarette when it gets knocked from his hand. "Sherlock! It's been 3 weeks! You're wearing nicotine patches!" He pulls at Sherlock's sleeve to reveal two patches. Sherlock scowls "An evening with your friends and you won't even let me smoke."  
"You managed an hour Sherlock."  
"That's what we agreed, That's what I did."  
John looks as Sherlock with his eyebrows raised. "well yes" he admits slowly.  
"Then this is my reward" Sherlock smiles and goes to light another cigarette.  
"Sherlock!" John uses his sternest voice. "Do not light that. I'm warning you!"  
Sherlock pauses with the cigarette dangling from his lips, the lighter in his hand. He looks questioningly at John before saying "I did an hour of tedious talk about pets, children and the NHS"  
John takes the cigarette from Sherlock's lips and scowls at him. "Yes you were so very....." He struggles to find the right words "...normal tonight and I am really very impressed with you but isn't there some other way of rewarding you? I could possibly say thank you more personally." He looks pointedly at Sherlock.  
"What. What could you possibly.....oh..Oh! I see." Sherlock smiles. "Now?"  
"What? No not now! My friends are inside, they're waiting"  
Sherlock pouts slightly "Well I suppose I could just smoke and go home all alone...."  
"No"  
"Be all alone all evening..."  
"No"  
"Nobody to talk to..."  
"No"  
"Wishing I had you with me..." He looks down onto Johns eyes and knows he's won.  
"Christ" John curses before pulling Sherlock roughly down to him to kiss him. Sherlock starts to kiss back with an urgent ferocity.  
John kisses Sherlock and moves a hand to Sherlock's crotch. He starts to breath heavily when he feels Sherlock becoming hard. "Christ" he said again. He looks around urgently and drags Sherlock backwards into the pub garden which is empty. He pushes the other man onto a bench and pushes his knees apart. Sherlock quickly undoes his zipper and lifts his hips to slip his trousers down. John looks quickly up, his lips are parted slightly and he's flushed. Sherlock puts a hand on johns head and gives him a gentle push. 

John slowly takes Sherlock's cock into his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip of before bobbing back down to lick against its underside. Sherlock moaned loudly. John felt his own arousal growing and started to slowly work more and more of Sherlock's cock. Sherlock groaned even louder as he watched John start to bob his head up and down. He threw back his head with a moan of pure pleasure when John took his whole length into his mouth before licking gently around the head. Sherlock's hands clung to Johns head as felt his release building. Hearing Sherlock's moans John sped up. His hands clutched onto Sherlock's thighs. Sherlock groaned and held John tight against him as he came into Johns mouth.

........The pub garden lights came on triggered by the group of people walking past the sensor. "He's been ages, he's not answering his phone. Maybe his strange friend took the news badly. I'll feel better after we've checked to see....." There was a stunned silence. "John?..........Oh My God."

Sherlock turned his head slightly still panting heavily. "John. John I think your friends might know about us."


End file.
